legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Homura Akemi
Homura Akemi is the deuteragonist of Puella Magi Madoka Magica, as well as both the main protagonist and antagonistof The Rebellion Story. She first appears in a dream ofMadoka Kaname's and transfers into her school the next day. Description Before she became one of the two main heroines, Homura Akemi was a clumsy girl who was often bullied by her classmates for her lack of talent at everything that is until Madoka Kaname came into the picture lifting her up from all the emotional pain she was having. The two became close friends then later Homura began developing feelings of love towards Madoka in secret. Homura after following Madoka without her notice was able to discover that she was a magical girl, but was told by Madoka Kaname and Mami Tomoe to keep it a secret. She did her best to keep it subtle all the way to the end and saw Mami Tomoe die. She did not want her crush Madoka Kaname to not go through with this fighting against the Walpurgis Night Witch or she would suffer the same fate. Despite her sad pleas, Madoka Kaname told Homura not to worry much and promised her everything would be alright. It did not go well with her word and Madoka Kaname died. Homura Akemi was crying over Madoka's corpse just wishing she could have saved her. The answers did not go unheard of by Kyubey who would grant her a wish to become a magical girl if there is one thing she wanted the most. Homura Akemi wished to go back one month before Madoka Kaname became a magical girl. Homura Akemi had traveled through time to prevent Madoka Kaname from ever becoming a magical girl or she will die, worse if she became a witch. She has been training all her life with guns practicing the experience of fighting various different witches and hunting the constant resurrecting alien immortal Kyubey. Homura Akemi has been told of by Sayaka Miki to be anti-socially distant while Kyubey lies to manipulate Mami Tomoe that Homura Akemi is the enemy going after him and Homura is fighting for her own selfish reasons then suggests Madoka and Sayaka should stay away from her. Homura Akemi had been pretending to be emotionlessly cool headed because if she shows weakness she would be dooming her timeline forever with her death. She allowed Mami Tomoe to suffer a horrible death because in her first living in an alternate timeline Mami Tomoe had went mentally unstable after defeating a witch transformed Sayaka, Mami realize that they'll eventually become this and to do so saving her friends she first killed an alternate Kyoko Sakura shooting her gemstone at the chest. She went to turn attention to murder Homura then Madoka Kaname came to save her being forced to kill Mami Tomoe. The Two had went together fighting against the Walpurgis Night Witch and she was being happy not minding to die with Madoka Kaname. She was mislead, Madoka Kaname had an extra soul gem to help purify Homura Akemi's giving a request towards Homura to stop her from ever repeating this madness to disallow her becoming a very dangerous with worse than the Walpurgis one. Kyubey left the scene not giving a care what happens to this planet Earth being destroyed as he has reserves with other females across the galaxy that would prove to be more useful towards him. Homura's magical shield was then upgraded to allow her to travel back in time whenever she wishes. She has rewinded back traveling time over the course of a hundred failures she had made trying to improve over it. To no avail she finally met her limit despite the many preparations of stealing various weapons and vehicles including military ones even taking a frigate navy warship. As always she would meet the inevitable failure of Madoka Kaname accepting the contract from Kyubey. Then the unexpected happened Madoka Kaname not only wished to become a magical girl she wanted the power to end all the terrible pain that has happened to the girls who accepted Kyubey's contract and the dangerous harm they made as witches to be done no more. She traveled through her Multi-Universe of time becoming a goddess of light and creation rewriting the tragic incident, so whenever a magical girls soul gem turns black she would always be there to come purify it. Her endless journey causes Homura Akemi to be sad of her departure then her voice came inside her head, Madoka Kaname told her that she will always be there and leaves Homura her ribbon to wear to always remember her. Right to the present day she fights new monsters called the Wraiths, she then paused reminded again by Madoka Kaname that she is never alone. Homura Akemi tearfully cries happily and goes on to fight the Wraiths, sprouting dark angel wings from behind as she summons her magical bow to help fight against the Wraiths. The Miracle Elite Adventures Trouble in London Homura appears as Akuma Homura, which brought her back to the dark side by the Court of British Underworld. Her mind about Madoka have changed into her suffering of Madoka's death. Jack the Ripper can use her as a secret weapon in order to put an end of occult interference. Homura Akemi in Human Form Homuraakemihuman1 Homuraakemihuman2.jpg Homuraakemihuman3.jpg Homuraakemihuman4.jpg Homuraakemihuman5.jpg Homuraakemihuman6.jpg Homuraakemihuman7.png Homuraakemihuman8.jpg Homuraakemihuman9.jpg Homura Akemi in Magical Girl Form Homuraakemimagicalgirl.png Homuraakemimagicalgirl1.png|Homura Akemi throwing a grenade. Homuraakemimagicalgirl2.png|Homura Akemi aiming her bazooka into the air. Homuraakemimagicalgirl3.png|Homura Akemi with an assault rifle Homuraakemimagicalgirl4.png|Homura Akemi summoning bazookas and rpg rocket launchers for her and the heroes to use. Homuraakemimagicalgirl5.jpg Homuraakemimagicalgirl6.jpg Homuraakemimagicalgirl7.jpg Homuraakemimagicalgirl8.jpg Homuraakemimagicalgirl9.jpg Homuraakemimagicalgirl10.jpg Homuraakemimagicalgirl11.jpg|Homura Akemi shooting with her light machine gun 1 Homuraakemimagicalgirl12.jpg|Homura Akemi shooting with her light machine gun 2 Homuraakemimagicalgirl13.jpg Homuraakemimagicalgirl14.jpg|Homura Akemi aiming her RPG Rocket Launcher. Homuraakemimagicalgirl15.jpg|Homura Akemi with a sub-machine gun. Homuraakemimagicalgirl16.jpg|Homura Akemi with another machine gun. Homuraakemimagicalgirl17.jpg|Homura Akemi with a desert eagle handgun. Homuraakemimagicalgirl18.png|Homura Akemi summoning mortar artillery for her and the heroes to use. Homuraakemimagicalgirl19.png|Homura Akemi detonating thousands of c-4 explosive charges. Homuraakemimagicalgirl20.png|Homura Akemi bringing out a frigate warship from beneath the waters to unload it's heavy artillery payload of harpoon missiles. Homuraakemimagicalgirl21.png|Homura Akemi on the summoned warship, bringing out the war truck loaded with missiles to shoot out the heavy firepower to enemy forces. Homuraakemimagicalgirl22.jpg|Homura Akemi using her time stop ability to freeze time all around her with the magical metal shield which would leave the enemies frozen to be vulnerable to her weapons. She can also use the device to travel back in time if she screws up badly in a timeline. Homuraakemimagicalgirl23.png|Homura Akemi throwing one of her flashbang grenades to help her and the heroes escape while the enemies are temporarily blinded by the bright light and trying to hold their ears to avoid the noise damaging their sense of hearing. Homuraakemimagicalgirl24.png|Homura Akemi using a magical bow that shoots arrows of darkness. Category:Characters that hail from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica Universe Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Woobies Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Liches Category:Hybrid Category:Time Manipulators Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Thieves Category:Gun Users Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters Category:Elementals Category:Grey Eyed Characters Category:Chronokinetic Characters Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:The Jago Team Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Summoners Category:Vigilante Category:Partial Human Category:Heroes Category:Scar Barers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Weapon Throwers Category:Heroic Genius Category:Trapster Category:One-Man Army Category:Shieldmen Category:Speedsters Category:Archers Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Heroes Category: Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Raizen High School Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Cristina Vee Category:Magical Girls Category:Court of British Underworld Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Chiwa Saitō Category:Animated characters